Dr. Brenda Bradford
Dr. Brenda Bradford is the deuteragonist of the 1999 Disney film Inspector Gadget. She is played by Joley Fisher. Brenda is a brilliant scientist in Cyborg technology. With this knowledge, she created Inspector Gadget as the first Cyborg Police Inspector for the Riverton Police Department. Role Brenda Bradford's role in the film starts off when she is in the lab of her program (The Gadget program) doing a test with her father Artemus, The test they were working on was a cybornotic foot, they discovered that it's only animated by will not by thought,much to their happiness. After the test she had a talk with the security guard John Brown outside, about how he always dreamed of saving people on in the future. But after their talk there was a break-in in the lab Brenda KMan and she found her father killed and she was very very heartbroken.John came into the lab and saw what happened and decided to bring justice to the murder,so car chase begun out in the city. John was able to catch the bad guys after a billboard fell on their car, but Sanford Scolex, used Dynomite causing Brown's car to explode and leaving him with excessive tissue damage. Brenda decided to rebuild John as the very first cyborg police officer now named InSpector gadget. WhenJohn finally woke up from his sleep he discovered himself with so many robotic gadgets inside of him he shows up to Brenda and she explains to him that this is his chance to help people. She then has been teaching him how to control his gadgets, then she build him a talking crime-fighting car at name to a.m. Gadget Moblie Brenda and John attended a party in honor for his Heroic actions,and they danced together. But while they were dancing, Scolex,came to interrupt,and Brenda was given the chance if she would like to work for his business and she agrees but while they were talking John was listening.Brenda watch the news where a new yet you was creating Havock in the city, But then the real inspector came to warn her that school Lexes a liar and he's the one who killed her father begging her to go home and stay alive. Brenda soon met Robo Brenda a robot who was created by claw, and realized she was copied by the foot and also realized clock killed her father, so she went out to go find John.Brenda found inspector At a Dump, with Penny gadget mobile,and sad because stable leave T was gone forever. But Brenda kisses John and he was brought back to life proving he did it need to get you chip all he needs is the heart. So our heroes took off, to go fight Claw. Furious about Claw, killing her father, she punched hit him really hard, only to be taken hostage.Brenda yells at claw just until inspector gadget showed up in time to stop him.Brenda helped them up and they fell offbut we're safe and they finally kissed. Trivia Cameron Diaz, the late Anna Nicole Smith, Drew Barrymore, Helen Hunt, Nicole Kidman and Famke Janssen were considered for the role of Dr. Brenda Bradford before Joley Fisher was cast. Navigation Category:Live Action Heroes Category:Pure Good Category:Optimists Category:In Love Category:Doctors and Scientists Category:Selfless Category:Movie Heroes Category:Heroic Disciplinarians Category:Damsels Category:Voice of Reason Category:Weaklings